A love life
by Smileforthem
Summary: Sasuke finally asked out Ino the problem is that Sakura will do anything to split them up
1. Chapter 1

Author Note: gasp hahahaha i told you i would have this out soon i just need to work on the next chapter for my other story.

still no beta so sorry i will try and fix as much as i can! no flames those who flames me will be laughed at

Parings: SasukexIno, GarraxTenten, KibaxKankura, TemarixShikamaru, KakashixKurenai

Summary: Sasuke finally asked out Ino the promblem is that Sakura will do anything to split them up

Disclamier: i dont own these lovly characters so that means no sueing and besides i am broke cries

Warnings: OOC, swearing, sakura bashing, well there if you cant see there will be mention of boys going out or kissing so if you cant handle that then leave! and this fix is rated high for a reason. there are lemons in this but due to fanfiction guide lines i will post them up somewere else dont worry! i will post the links up as chapter come out.

IxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxS

Chapter 1

Sakura picked up her brush, singing softly, she untagled her long pink hair. She softly put down her bursh and ran her fingers through her hairn. Satisfy that her hair was smooth and untagled, she picked up her forehead protector, running her index finger over the Konoha sybol. She sighed as sweet memories camed flooding back to her, all of them with her love Sasuke.

How she wished that he would just except her love and marry her, then she would show that Ino pig that sasuke belonged with her. Sakura slowly tyed on the forehead protecto, humming softly she turned to only see thats she was late for there meeting. quickly huring down stairs she grabed her sandals and headed out. Funning half way to the meeting spot, she slowed down when she saw a femailar figure, Sakura growled as she ralized who that familar figure was.

Sakura went into a fighting stance ready to fight the blonde hair girl until she saw a black haired figure coming towards the evil pig, Sakura gasped as she cought sight of her one true love. quickly fixing her hair she slowly made her way over, finally she was going to make Sasuke fall in love with her. Sakura stoped and quickly hid, she felt a wave of dread come over her.

That blonde hair pig and her true love were talking and was Sasuke flurting? Sakura quickly ride herself of that silly thought. Sasuke didn't flurt nor dose her talk, and to girls, Sakura felt her body stifen, was the world finaly ending?

IxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxS

Ino slowly picked up her cup filled with the ever delicious browen sweet coffe. How she loved her coffe, it was one of the many things she loved about unanimated objects they could never say harsh words or brake someones heart. Ino thanked whoever was smart enough to make such a drink. Smiling a little, Ino thought about her first cup ever, so deep in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed that someone else had to the liberty of sitting besides her until that someone made there presents notice by clearing there throught

Ino look up, peaces of her long blonde hair falling out of her useal hairstyle, Ino pouted a little at her hair, why she didnt just leave it short was behind her. Pulling her self out of her thoughts she made her self focuse on her guess "Hey Sasuke! what brings you here?" Ino blinked in confussen at the strange look that the black hair boy was given her, and was that a blush? Ino slowly blinked today was getting strang and she had yet to finsh her perfect frink at that thought she frowed.

"Hey" Ino leaned closer waiting for his reason for him being here, when two mintues went by with nothing she felt like killing somone. "So what brings you here Sasuke?" leaning back she started to drink her sweet flavored coffe. "What? I have to have a reason to be here? I can't get coffee like normale people" Ino just wanted to strangle the handsome boy. what? did her think she was stupid? "well one you have been here for five mintues and you have yet bought anything. Two since when do you drink coffe?"

Ino silently cheered, she got him he was avoding her gaze and was that a blush? she really needed her eyes cheeked."Well maybe I am here because...well I wanted to...um" Ino felt her eye twich, she was going to kill someone a surten black haired boy camed into mind. "Well out with it" Ino leaned, whatever he had to say she wanted to here it. "Maybe I wanted to know if maybe you were free tomorow night...maybe we could go out?" Ino felt her cheeks heat up. he was asking her out? did she here right? "yes I would love that" Ino smilled, then gasped when she felt warm, soft lips on top of her's. When he pulled bakc, Ino could only frown in dissapointment. he couldn't slip a little tongue? dam...

Ino was going to ask for another when she heard a strange cry or was that screamin? maybe a cat was hurt? whatever it was it sure spoiled the mood. "well then I guess I will see you tomorrow maybe sometime around seven?" Ino nodded, waving as the raven head boy left, but was soon scared and worried when that strange animal started to scream, oh were those kids throwing knives in that bush? how weird.

IxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxS

Sakura felt anger, hatred, she wanted to rip off that little snakes head off. That blonde h aired pig whored her way into Sasuke and her helpless love couldn't do anything about it. It was up to her to save him right as soon as she killed the kids throwing sharp objects at her. An hour later Sakura was planning on how to rescue her beloved love from that evil wrench and two hours later she had nothing, she needed help but who would help her. Everyone was bizzy or were destraced by there boyfriends. Wait what about Tenten, she was single and unatractive. Sakura snickered at the unlucky guy that would marry her. Proabaly that no good losser Rock Lee,

Sakura laughed at how ugly there children would be, little kids with buns in there hair with big bushy eyebrows camed to mind. yep Tenten was perfect, she was unattractive, her fashion was allful. Sakura was sure she could talk her into helping get Sasuke back.

IxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxS

Tenten humme hummed while working down to the training grounds. The weather was perfect, Flowers were blooming and birds were getting blown up. Wait. thats not right. Tenten blincked as she saw that last person on earth that she wanted to see, She felt her eye twich, that stupid pervert was back in town. Tenten slowly pulled out a kunai, if there was one thing she hated it was having her ass grabed.

Tenten tooked charge, running straight to her target, jumping in the air she spun and would have made a bullseyes if it wasn't for the angry looking red head that hade a hold of her wrist, Tenten growled, she would get the pervert if it was the last thing she did it was bad enough that almost all the men in there village were a bunch of snake's but they sure didn't need more comming from different village's. "What do you think you are doing?" Tenten raised an eyebrow then a little smile tugged at her lips.

"you know your kind of cute. Are you single" Tenten giggled at the faces of the red hair siblings started to make, the look of suprise, worry and amusment keept playing off both of there faces. After two mintues of the red hair staring at her. Tenten decided to keep her self intertained leaning her head in, she sae the confusion in his eyes, score one for her.

"So i will take your silence that you are singe. well that or you are just so amazed at my good looks" Tenten rolled her eyes, if she had any looks at all she wouldnt be single now would she or maybe its because she couldnt just talk to a guy normaly she always had to fight.

When she still couldn't get an answer out of him. she growled and closed the distance between them, soft lush lips meet with warm smooth lips, Tenten growled when she felt his tongue trying to pry open her mouth, but being the buried and wounderful girl she was, she pulled back and headed in the oppiste direction, She giggled as she heard yelling and screaming. The sand sibblings were back in town and dam was she going to enjoy this.

IxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxS

Temari blinked, did she just see what she thought she thought she saw? No...it was impossbile. she did not just see HER little brother make out with that weapon wealding crazy bitch and no her brother did not kiss back because he was to young for that right? Temari groweled as she heard Kankurou congratulating Garra. Temari slowly pulled up her fist and when she was sure he wasnt looking she slammed him over the head. "What are you stupid or something? dont incourage him!" Temari huffed "you dum wench, what dose it matter? aren't you glad that Gaara is getting some?"

Temari felt her face het up didn't Kankurou have any manners? "He is only 15 thats to young" why couldn't Kankurou see things as she did " Oh come on I was fucking people when I was younger then him" Temari gaped at Kankurou , did he forget that there virgin brother was right there "Kankurou, Gaara is right here" When Temari saw that Kankurou was about to open his mouth. She grabbed her fan and repeatedly started to beat the shit out of her brother.

IxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxS

Author note: OO wow kissing oh dear...can people tell i suck at romtactic sences? -- anyway here is chapter one i might have the second chapter out tomorow depends on what reviews i get. insert evil laugh ummm yaa please review! reviews keep me writting!!


	2. Chapter 2

Parings: SasukexIno, GarraxTenten, KibaxKankura, TemarixShikamaru, KakashixKurenai

Summary: Sasuke finally asked out Ino the promblem is that Sakura will do anything to split them up

Disclamier: i dont own these lovly characters so that means no sueing and besides i am broke cries

Warnings: OOC, swearing, sakura bashing, well there if you cant see there will be mention of boys going out or kissing so if you cant handle that then leave! and this fix is rated high for a reason. there are lemons in this but due to fanfiction guide lines i will post them up somewere else dont worry! i will post the links up as chapter come out. oh and one more thing Kakashi might sound stupid in this chapter but trust me he is like this reason in this chapter for a reason and besides wouldn't you to if you were talking to it!!

Author Note: Oo i never expected for people to like this story wow! ok now i am sry about the tenten bashing i love tenten but as many people can see i hate sakura!! so since sakura is a lonly lonly person she bashes everyone! i guess i really should say there bashing for everyone since stupid Sakura is well an evil bitch there i said it.. anyway on with the story since i resived good reviews i will keep my promise and post chapter 2 oh and yes still no BETA so please be worn!! i shall try to fix what i can!

IxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSxI

Chapter 2

Kurenai sighed, the cold night air chilling her, she watched as children ran home and mothers fuss about cuts that there child have resived during there day, Kurenai felt old anger boiling up once again, two year of dating Kakashi and not a single sign from him that he was ready to seatle down, she loved oh how she loved him, but latly it has felt like he was trying to push her away.

She was sure that he loved her just as much as she loved him, or maybe it was just her, maybe she was asking to much out of him after all all those years single and being a perv could make any man a little uneasy. Kurenai felt like hitting her self it that was the case then he wouldn't have gone as far as remebering there first kiss, there first date, and most importanly there first night togethere.

Well maybe she could do without that reminder, Kurenai once again felt her determantion come back, they lived together, they ate togethere, hell they bathed together. He should ask her to marry her how long dose it take one to make up there mind. Kurenai made a mental note to get some help, it couldnt be healthy for one to argue with there self and have such rapid mood swings. Kurenai felt tears burning behind her eyes, she didn't know how long she could go on puting on such a smile ment for happyness when she was so sad inside.

Rubbing at her temples, she dusted her self off and headed in the direction home, she was putting to much thought into something that she shouldn't care about, her love would ask her when he was ready to be with forever, in mind, body and soul. Untill then all she could do was try to be happy after all what could she do when she was helplessly in love and she just prayed that it wouldn't be the death of her.

IxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSxI

Ino giggled as she watched her teamates reactions, it was nice to finally see something more then the bored looked that Shikamaru usally gave, and oh dear was Chouji chocking? "wait are you saying that Sasuke asked you out? the Sasuke that is from this village? the one that has had a stick up his ass for all these years?" Ino sighed why did she tell him again, oh right because she needed his help.

"I told you what happened and yes THE Sasuke get over it really. you need to pull your self together and help me all right" Ino felt like punching something, how could she forget that she was grounded her parents would never let her go out, "your crazy Ino, i would love to help you and everything but have you forgoten who still has a huge crush on him. let me remind you. SAKURA" Ino felt her ears ringing, men and there screaming, and she guessed that she sorta forgot about her.

"oh ya i forgot about that but really i am sure that she is a good sport and besides if Sasuke would have asked Sakura out i wouldn't have minded i mean its not like boys are the only thing on my mind" Ino felt her eye twich when she saw both Shikamaru and Chouji try to not to laugh, She woundered if anyone would miss them if they turned up dead in a ditch. It was true she gotten over Sasuke years ago, after the exams she couldn't help but see how some of the men from the village were very mature about there losing. If it was one thing that would win her over was being mature over something as losing.

"hellow? are you even lessoning" Ino looked at Shikamaru and gaved a little smile, "i didn't think so i said i am glad that you got over being all starkish and everything but i thought you gaved up on Sasuke" Ino felt a headache coming she had to make a mental note about never going to a guy for help they had to pick everything a part.

"Just because i am not following him around like a dog on a leash dosn't mean that i don't like him it just means that i am not crazy and don't you say word i have no promblem with kicking the crap out of you" seeing that Shikamaru cowered in fear Ino felt proud, she still had it.

"so you guys are going to help right?" Ino gaved both of them her best puppy eyes, no one could say no to her puppy eyes, well maybe somepeople but that was besides the point. "ya ya I'm in" Chouji gaved a small nod, Ino felt like she could do a hundred push ups, now all she had to do was pick out a outfit.

IxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSxI

Sakura leaned against the brick wall, breathing deeply, she looked everywere for the little bun head girl, but she counldn't find her anywere, not in the training grounds, not at the ramen shop, no were it was like she dissapered. Sakura pushed some lose strands out of her face. She was running out of time. one hour before the little bitch went on the date with her beloved Sasuke.

Sakura felt like destroying something, why couldn't Tenten been at the training grounds any other time she was there, Sakura cursed her luck. Now breaking up there date was going to be difficult, maybe there was someother person out there that wasn't...was that Kakashi-sensei?

What was he doing in a jewerly store. after a couple of mintues of convising herself that talking to her pervy sensei was for the best she slowly walked in the store, not bothering with some of the death glares that the other girls were giving her, after all they were just jealous of her good looks. "hey kakashi-sensei what are you doing here?" Sakure put on her best cute little kiddy face on. "why hellow Sakura, I'am just looking i never noticed how shinny these rings were" Sakura blincked, why would her pervy sensei be looking at rings unless.

"so find any that you like, maybe one that you think Kurenai would like?" Sakura felt a smirk come to her lips, sometimes her smartness scared her. "no just looking. I am so impressed at there craftminship of these. is it a crime to worship such craftminship?" Sakura felt like killing the stupid silver hair pervert if he was going to play stupid then she was leaving. "Well I have thing's to do bye sensei" Sakura didn't even bother waiting for a reply she had better things to do.

IxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSxI

Author Note: not much of sasuke? he needs to get in here jeez. well here is the second chapter remeber reviews make me update faster even if i dont have a beta. now here is were i thank the reviewers

**mika-chan **: Totaly agree with you. This is how i think Sakura acts, i really wish she would die but hey thats me, anyway thanks for the review!

**Ino-HusbandSasukeBoyfriendNeji: **really? its a shame that oh wait that would spoil everything. cant really say things that wouldn't rewen my lovly plot. Thanky for the review!

**Anonymous:** no i dont mean it. i love Tenten she is the best its just how Sakura thinks , in her mind she thinks she is the best at everything, so thats why i just have to show everyone how much of a bitch she is. anyway thanks for the review

** ok now here is a preview of the next chapter since i wont be able to update for a couple of weeks:**

_ Sakura felt like dancing , she finally found away to stop the stupid ino pig from going out with her love sasuke and the best part was that there was nothing anyone could do to stop her. One drop of the drug that she stoled from the hospital and Ino will be out like a light she will sleep through the date and who but her would confort Sasuke when he figures out how stupid he was being and cammed running in her arms._


	3. Chapter 3

Parings: SasukexIno, GarraxTenten, KibaxKankura, TemarixShikamaru, KakashixKurenai 

_Summary_: Sasuke finally asked out Ino the problem is that Sakura will do anything to split them up

_Disclamier_: I don't own any of these characters so don't sue i am broke anyways

_Warnings_: OOC, swearing, sakura bashing, well there if you cant see there will be mention of boys going out or kissing so if you cant handle that then leave! and this fix is rated high for a reason. there are lemons in this but due to fanfiction guide lines i will post them up some were else don't worry! i will post the links up as chapter come out. mention of boyxboy relationship in this chapter

_Author Note_: holy crap you people like my story? wow i am impressed i wasn't really expecting people to like this story bring's tires to my eyes anyway since i had suck nice reviews here is the next chapter and a preview for the next one mwhahahh why am i so evil to you guys? and remeber reviews keep me happy and make me update!

IxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSxI

Sakura tryed to catch her breath, she had to make some stops before the blonde headed pig left her house to try and get in her love of her life's pants. Sakura felt like dancing , she finally found away to stop the stupid ino pig from going out with her love sasuke and the best part was that there was nothing anyone could do to stop her. One drop of the drug that she stoled from the hospital and Ino will be out like a light she will sleep through the date and who but her would confort Sasuke when he figures out how stupid he was being and cammed running in her arms.

Now all she had to do was put her plan in action and Sasuke will be all her's. with that in mind Sakura pushed some of her hair out of her face and headed down to the blonded headed pig's house.

IxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSxI

Ino untied her hair, letting her long blonde hair fall down her back. Maybe she should leave it down, would Sasuke even like that, Ino shocked her head, why should she care if he really liked her he would find her interesting even if she was bald, oh wait wasn't that love. Ino felt her cheecks warm up, he couldn't love her right?

Ino was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard someone nocking at her door, pulling on her white silk robe, she headed down the stairs and answered the door, who she found suprised her, it was Sakura. "S-Sakura?! what brings you around here?" Ino felt like running, Sakura had a big smile on her face, that was way to werid, wasn't she in love with Sasuke maybe just maybe she hadn't found out, oh how she hoped that was the case.

"well i heard that you and Sasuke were going out on a date and i wanted to help" Ino was suprised, out of all the things she expective this was not one of them, she expected yelling, calling of names, a little cat fight, not friendly stuff, of course she was happy that Sakura was cool with her dating Sasuke it just seemed wrong like Sakura was replaced with a clone. a very nice clone.

"sure i would love that" moving aside Ino let Sakura in and closed the front door but stopped short when she noticed the coffee mug's that Sakura had, it couldn't be , it was it was coffee her belived coffee. Ino felt tears running down her cheeks, she hadn't had coffee since yesterday, Ino felt her cheecks blush, since she had talked to Sasuke.

"is is that coffee?" Ino tried to but her best puppy dog look on. when she saw Sakura nod Ino felt like the heavens blessed her with an angel. she quickly stoled the muged offered to her and started to chug it down. oh how she loved the taste, Ino felt a wave of uneasyness come over her. why was Sakura smiling like that? and why did she feel like taking a nap, she couldn't take a nap! Sasuke would be her in an hour.

Ino felt her eye lids get heavy and she felt like her body weighed a ton. swaying over to the couch ,Ino felled on the soft pillows that seemed to cludder her couch's. "Sak...ura..what...did...you...do?" Ino didn't even get a reply she felled asleep and all she could do was pray that Sasuke would find out and help her.

IxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSxI

Kiba walked down the suprisingly empty streets, Akamaru walked beside him, man was he bored. he tried talking to Kankura but all he got was a i will talk to you later try doing something else, so he did he annoyed Temari, well untill she yellled at Kankura about leaving his boyfriend bored, well then that got Kankura mad and here he was all bored with nothing to do.

Kiba was pulled out of his thoughts when he was bumped into, growling at the person, kiba turned to see who it was only to be suprised to see Sakura there looking nervous. "sorry Kiba i am late for a very important date" with that said Kiba saw her take off in a fast pace jog. well if that wasn't weird then he didn't no what was.

brushing it off kiba looked at Akamaru only to be attacked by the big dog, "Akamaru get off you are way to heavy for wait what do you have there boy?" picking him self up, Kiba brushed the dirt on his pants off and tooked the greenish looking thing from Akamaru. "What the hell is this?" taking off the cap Kiba sniffed the greenish looking blumb only to pull away in horror.

"that is the most smellyest thing every why the hell would Sakura be caring this around anyway?" the only answer he got was Akamaru's bark. sighing he put back on the cap and headed over to Kankura's maybe one of the siblings would no what the heck it was.

IxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSxI

Temari sighed, she was worried Garra left an hour ago and hadn't camed back as of yet, she couldn't help but worry for her little brother, he was only fifteen, who know's what could have happened to him, and it didn't help that Kankura didn't seem a bit worried about it as she was. Then again maybe it was a good thing after the little boyfriend thing this morning she really didn't no if she would controle her self from not killling him.

but then again the same thing could have happend with Shikamaru, Temari sighed dreamly has she thought of her boyfriend, he might not be the most entertaing person in the world but he new how to love a woman that was for sure. Temari felt her cheecks reden as she thought of her last visit, how it was just her and him, just coming out of the rain, and how he tooked her in his arms and..."hey why are you blushing like that?" Temari felt her eyes get wide,

"n-n-no reason i was just thinking of umm...cooking yes cooking" Temari felt like hitting her self cooking? she could have done better then that. smiling kindly at her brother, she saw him give her a strange look and slowly backed away from her. she was about to yell when there was a nocking at the door.

giving a confused look at kankura, she picked her self up and answered the door only to wish she hadn't because right in front of her was her brother's annoying little boyfriend.

IxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSxI

**Author Note**: mwhahahahha i am so evil...i am sorry i need to make my chapters longer that's my new goal that and try and update more often but i have to update my other story sometime anyway i wounder what will happen..oh wait i am the author hahah...looking at how the chapters are i was sorta hopeing that this story would be longer like at lest eight chapters long but then again with me as the Author or authoress i might make it!!

**deathrosekitty**: there! Ino mention's about Sasuke loving her is that enough to hold you over for the good stuff?

**Kirri Kitty**: thank you! yes die sakura (stabs out her eyes) here is a new chapter!

**mika-chan**: wow that voilent but Sakura desoves it!!! and yes there will be a lemon soon maybe in two to three chapters lol

and here is a preview:

_Ino found her self staring at a bright light, no wait it was the sunlight coming through the living room window's, wait wasn't she soppose to be on a date, oh no what did sakura do to her last night. Ino picked her self up from the couch and pulled back the curtens. it was NOON! she missed the date and Ino just couldn't get over that fact that Sakura would have done such a thing!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Parings:_ SasukexIno, GarraxTenten, KibaxKankura, TemarixShikamaru, KakashixKurenai

_Summary_: Sasuke finally asked out Ino the promblem is that Sakura will do anything to split them up

_Disclamier_: i dont own these lovly characters so that means no sueing and besides i am broke cries

_Warnings:_ OOC, swearing, sakura bashing, well there if you cant see there will be mention of boys going out or kissing so if you cant handle that then leave! and this fic is rated high for a reason. there are lemons in this but due to fanfiction guide lines i will post them up some were else don't worry! i will post the links up as chapter come out.

_Author Note_: mwhahahha i no i am evil some people were waiting for the date to tell the truth i was expecting that..it sorta camed out oh well now i can make a fight scene even though i suck at it and oh yes i am so so so sorry i went through the chapters and i thought i had there age but i don't they are about 18 and oh yes still no beta man people hate me..i spent all my x-mas vaction looking for one oh yes now on to the story

IxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxS

Chapter 4

Ino found her self staring at a bright light, no wait it was the sunlight coming through the living room window's, wait wasn't she suppose to be on a date, oh no what did sakura do to her last night. Ino picked her self up from the couch and pulled back the curtens. it was NOON! she missed the date and Ino just couldn't get over that fact that Sakura would have done such a thing.

Ino felt like crying the one thing she was looking forward to and she didn't even get to it. Ino felt like Sakura just ripped her heart out and played tennis with it. How could she have been so blind Sakura was still stuck up on Sasuke, and now she missed her one chance, who new when Sasuke would even look at her again, he probably though she stood him up. Ino felled to her knee's, She lost her only chance with him.

Ino slowly dragged her self up from the floor and went in her room changing out of her robe from last night she put on her clothing, she was in the middle of putting her long hair up when she heard a knock at the door. making sure her eyes weren't red she answered the door. Ino couldn't help but let out a gasp at the person at the door. It was Sasuke and boy did he look pissed.

IxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxS

Kiba looked both ways before he ran across the room ever since last night Temari had been working on the strange smelly stuff and every time he wanted something in the kitchen she would through things and yell. Kiba felt like he was in a death hole, well of course Kankura tryed to keep him entertained but you could only do so much with a sock puppet and thats what scared him more.

why would Kankura try to entertain him with a sock puppet, sure it was funny at first but now it was just creepy he wouldn't take the dam thing off of his hand. So Kiba thought it would be good to see if Temari was done and boy did he hope she was he didn't no how much more he could take. Kiba looked in the kitchen to find Temari looking pleased with her self.

"so by the look you are giving i take it you found out what it was?" Temari looked at him and gave the peace sigh.

"of course i have its really simple. it mostly knocks you out but why would Sakura need such a thing?" Kiba knowing it would please her looked impressed, hell if it would mean five more minutes without going back to Kankura he would sing to her.

"you don't think she's still hanged over on Sasuke do you? Kiba could see the wheels in her head turning, boy did he need to get out of here.

"no way. I mean if she was don't you think she would have killed Ino?" Kiba nodded she had a point Sakura was one crazy bitch when it she has her eyes on a boys.

"maybe it was for her mom or maybe Naruto needed it for a prank?" Kiba felt his head hurt this was getting them no were. the only way they would get any were would to ask Sakura her self but there was no way Kiba was going to look for her the last time he tryed to talk to her she screamed and kicked him in the face. He hated to say it but Sakura was a real bitch sometimes.

"Lesson maybe we should just ask her it would save use the headaches" Kiba sighed god he was hoping she wouldn't say that. Kiba perked up, if it gave him a couple of hours without the creepy sock puppet he would do it.

"yes i agree we should i will go get dressed right away" Temari look confused ,what was with him?

IxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxS

Tenten hummed a little, things have been strange since the kiss with the red hotty, she had people looking at her weird and half the girls looking at her like she was god. people were weird in there village and boy did she like it. Tenten felt her checks warm up at the thought of the red head maybe she should see if he was bizzy, maybe they could go on a date or something.

he was a good kisser and besides the perverted brother his family look like a bunch of interesting people.Tenten was pulled out of her thoughts when she saw the last person on earth that she wanted to see. Sakura. trying to act nice she walked over and tried to start a conversation.

"hey Sakura" Tenten felt like pounding the pink headed girl when all she got was a look and a turn of the head. boy was she stucked up someone needed to beat the shit out of her. maybe thats what she would do for the rest of the day beat Sakura up sounded nice sorta like a fairy tale. speaking of fair tales there was her knight in shinnying armer now.

"Garra over here" Tenten waved over Garra to her surprise camed over without so much as a grunt. maybe he was finally warming up to her.

"so you are still in town I see and hopefully single" Tenten felt like melting into goo she could see the lust in his eyes or maybe that was stomach pain. she was never really good at this anyway.

"ok I see you don't talk much well how about you come with me and eat some lunch ne?" seeing no response she pulled his hand and leaded them to the nearist food court. to much of her surprise Garra aloud it.

IxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxS

Ino stood there gasping she didn't have anytime to recover when Sasuke started to speak at much to her surprise in a calm voice which she couldn't help but shiver at. how could some look so piss and talk to calmly.

"why didn't you tell me?" Ino stood there blinking what was he talking about.

"Tell you what?" she could see that Sasuke was trying to control his anger, she saw him clenching his jaw and was his knuckles turning white.

"that you had a boyfriend? I don't need pitty you could have just told me." Ino was really confused now boyfriend what boyfriend? what the hell was he talking about.

"I don't have a boyfriend Sasuke if this is about last night i can explain" Ino felt her sweat running down her forhead. did Sakura say something is that why he was acting like this.

"I don't want to hear any more i know everything. Sakura told me everything about your boyfriend an-" Ino pulled forward and to her surprise landed on his lips she stared into shocked eyes before closing them and kissed him with all her passion hopefully he would believer her after he was calmed down a little.

Ino heart sank when he didn't respond but he didn't pull back ether, gathering up some courage she rubbed against his body cousing a gasp and sliped her tongue into Sasuke's awaiting mouth. To her surprise he tasted just as good as he looked, like sugar and honey. She felt even more happyer when she felt his fingers in her hair he was loving it has much as she was.That was when Ino felt like the wind was knocked out of her. when she looked up she saw that Sasuke was yelling at someone and that someone was yelling as well. and that someone look just like Sakura.

IxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxS

Sakura just manage to getting away from the ugly bun haired girl felt like taking a nice peace full walk. After telling Sasuke the truth about Ino. Sakura felt like she was on cloud 9 now there was no way Sasuke would dare to think about that Ino pig. Sakura felt in such a good mood that to make her day even more great would have been to see the look on Ino's face when she realizes that Sasuke hated her guts.

Sakura getting a brilliant idea, headed towards Ino's house, but what she saw made her fell sick to her stomach and made her want to jump off a cliff after all the things she told Sasuke he was there making out with that ugly ino pig. She was not going to stand this Sasuke was her's and no one was a lout to kiss him but her. Sakura ran full speed toward , Sakura threw Sasuke out of the way, she threw her fist and was glad when she heard Ino gasp for breath.

Sakura was pushed, she was about to punch who ever did it when she realized that Sasuke pushed her and he looked pissed. maybe he was made at her because she didn't come sooner.

"what the hell do you think you are doing?" Sakura felt like she was back on cloud nine again he was looking at her so sexy, Sakura new that only she could get that look, of course to other people it would look like he was mad but she new better it was his stare that said i love you marry me.

"yes i will marry you Sasuke and i will carry your baby's and we shall live a happy life together and that Ino pig will not split use apart" Sakura felt confused when Sasuke pushed her away and ran to Ino. Sakura felt rage like she never felt before why was Sasuke helping that no good bitch?. Thats when she felt something inside of her snap.

IxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxSIxS

Author Note: i was giggling and blushing doring the hole kissing sene my mom thinks i am nuts great. but look there is some great kissing going on even no it probaly sucked. and hey look Sakura seems to have a mental problem. i wounder what will happen. i keep forgetting that i am the Author jeez i am mean. anyway sorry this chapter tooked so long i have been bizzy and i won't be able to get the next chapter out for awhile also. but no fear!!

_Kirri Kitty: _hmmmm...you have given me an idea i will try. i was going for doing that i just had to build up the suspense

_mika-chan: _ya well Sakura is a bitch and i had to make sure she did something to make Ino hate her to so thats why this

happend

_Shells_: i think many people wanted to see that but i wouldn't give up on that date yet


End file.
